


And The Heart Wants More

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Papa Roach, Three Days Grace - Fandom
Genre: AU- Shifters exsist & are known, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Hate Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Substance Abuse, Tragedy, True Love, haters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacoby hates on a shifter who had nothing to do with his situation. They argue & hate each other but, is their hate for one another ruining their chances of truly being happy? Read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own P Roach, Three Days Grace, or My Darkest Days Matt Walst. Just Nancy, Hunter, Ethan, & other members I haven't yet created for later chapters. Enjoy!

~Normal POV~ Tuesday 10:30 A.M.

"Wake up buttmutches, we have a party to prepare for!" Hunter yelled hitting Tobin with a pilliow. They all groaned as she opened the blinds.

"Asshole," Jacoby grumbled.

"Sue me." Hunter said back, she went into the bathroom. Fixing her dark brown mohawk, her eyes flashed a toxic green.

"Animal's excited?" Tobin asked walking in. Hunter smiled, the shifter in her was waiting for this party all week.

"Yea, what color should I dye my tail & ends?" She asked brushing her teeth.

"Something bright, that will also compliment & bring out you eyes," he replied. She rolled her eyes, Tobin was such a girl sometimes. "Red! Like a neon scarlet red!"

"Good choice, I like red." She spit out the toothpaste & grabbed the keys.

"You're fourteen Hunter, you can't drive," Jacoby said annoyed. She turned on the balls of her feet, facing him.

"I'm a shifter, we stop aging at fourteen dumbass. And you act like people don't know of us. Jeez, you're NOT my parents-" she turned away.

"Yea because, you got yours killed..." Jacoby mumbled. She looked at his back as he disappeared into the kitchen. Hunter heard David, Tony, & Tobin quietly yelling at him. "It's not my fault she did! She's a freak! Who even hired her as our intern?" She slammed the door, walking down into the drive way. She sat in the car, running her hands in her mohawk. Papa Roach was one of her favorite Alternative Rock bands, she had all their CD's, & new every one of their songs by heart. She entered a contest to intern for them, she'd never thought she'd win. Everyone was happy to have her aboard, except the cutest one, Jacoby Shaddix. He always disliked her, was it because his friends rather hangout with her instead of him. Jacoby always hated on her for being a shifter, getting her family killed, or just cause he was an ass.

"Why me?" She asked starting the car & driving down to the Wal-Greens. The doors slid open, ringing. The cashier smiled at Hunter, she didn't notice. Her eyes were trained on the floor, fearing if she looked someone in the eyes, she'd cry. She'd picture Jacoby teasing her, she never did anything to deserve it. 'Maybe it's karma for my family,' she assumed. Hunter found the hair products aisle, she grabbed two bottles of red hair dye instead of the usual one.

"Hey, you work with Papa Roach right? Oh my God, you're pretty! Jacoby sure is lucky!" Hunter met the guy's eyes. She smiled weakly.

"Yep, that's me. And thank you, you're quite the catch yourself, & what did you mean about the last part?" He blushed, though Hunter knew he was gay.

"Thank you Hunter. And aren't you & Jacoby dating?" Hunter shook her head. Whoever pieced that puzzle together was missing a lot of pieces... okay more like the whole damn box. "Oh, than I must be reading too much fanfiction." He blushed, she shivered at the fact there were slash fanfiction about them.

"It... wouldn't work out," Hunter said saddly. He took notice.

"Here's my number, I'm Ethan. You can call if you need to talk, or just hangout." He held out the paper, she took it with slight eagerness. She needed a normal friend instead of all these celebrity friends,

"Thank you, here." Hunter signed his shirt with a sharpie, his eyes lite up.

"Thank you! Bye Hunter!" He yipped & walked away. Hunter slouched more than she thought possible, she put her dye & case of beer on the counter. The cashier raised a questioning brow, Hunter let her fangs out. The cashier nodded & scanned her stuif, she paid & left.

"Why'd I even buy beer, I can't even get drunk!" She muttered to herself as she unlocked the car door.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Hunter walked into the house, not even bothering to say Hi. She flopped down on the couch, ignoring Jacoby's gaze.

"I'm sor-"

"Fuck you Shaddix," she stood & left. David & Tony occupied the kitchen, Tobin the backyard, Hunter head upstairs. She sat down in her room's computer chair, spinning as she drank one of her twelve beers. She heard footsteps, she groaned recognizing them. He leaned against the doorframe, hands in his tight fitting jeans. "Can't even have my own room to myself... this is suuuch bullshit." Hunter grabbed her beer & climbed out onto the roof, he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Hunter pulled her wrist free, & regained her balance. Jacoby eyes were sincere, she didn't care.

"Screw you. All you do is hate, one ME. No one else just ME, go fuck yourself," Hunter climbed to the very top.

~Two Hours Later~

Hunter was antsy, besides the fact the party was coming closer & closer. But, also because her bladder was full & she didn't want to come down.

"Fuck it," she slid down, climbing back inside. Her eyes opened at the site, Jacoby was asleep on HER bed, cuddling with who's pillow? Oh yea, that's right, HER pillow! Hunter kicked his shoe, he grumbled something unintelligent.

"What?" He asked dreamily.

"My bed, get out."

"So?" He pulled the pillow closer to him, rubbing his face over it.

"I dislike you, you dislike me. Same charges don't attract, they repel. So, leave," she crossed her arms & kicked his shoe again.

"Never... asshole..." he was starting to fall asleep again.

"No never. NOW," she grabbed his ankle & pulled him towards the door. Jacoby grabbed the foot of the bed, she overpowered him.

"Stop you bitch!" He said kicking his foot. Hunter's claws pierced the skin of his leg, just enough to draw droplets of blood. "Ow, bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up. All you do is bitch & whine, go complain to someone who'll give a shit," Hunter said dragging him downstairs. He gripped the railing, she let him go.

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Asshole."

"Douche bag."

"Freak." He spat back, his tone thick with hate. She glared at him, her eyes glassy.

"Know what? I thought you're were a gift from God, perfect but, guess I was HORRIBLY mistaken... sorry for the inconvience," she bowed slightly. Hunter shifted into a brown wolf with white markings, & left. Jacoby sat up, dusting himself off. He felt bad, all he did was hate on Hunter & for what? Because she was everything he wasn't? Everyone's favorite? Jacoby walked downstairs, sitting on the couch. Tobin looked at Jacoby.

"I fucked up, that's all I ever do..." he said to his friend. Tobin rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"That's all any of us do, we're only human Jacoby."

"Is that why everyone favors Hunter over me? Because she's not human, therefore she's perfect?" Tobin sighed at his friends stupidity.

"No, she's just as... broken as any of us, as you. She tries fixing herself, emotionally, & physcially. She HAS to fix herself every time YOU cut her down-"

"I reopen the wounds..." he muttered sinking lower into the couch.

"Yes, you do. But, you're making her stronger-"

"By potentially killing her," Jacoby said without thought.

"She wouldn't do that, she's not stupid. Just, just give her some space for a bit," Tobin suggested.

"How long is 'for a bit'?" Jacoby asked looking at his friend.

"Uh, 'til she doesn't glare at you? I don't know, you'll know though- when she's ready to talk to you or whatever," Tobin patted Jacoby's shoulder before leaving. Jacoby sighed rubbing his eyes & passing out.

~Hours Later~ 8:01 P.M.

Jacoby woke to the knocking at the door, he got up. Hunter beating him, she was in dragon form. Covered in light & dark brown scales, her claws a silver color. The mane flowed down her head, all the way to her tail. The tips of her mohawk mane a bright scarlet. Hunter wore long black shorts, & a black wifebeater that read "Cali" with the bear on the front. Her scaly chest puffed out a bit, then down to a narrow waist.

"C'mon in," she said. A huge group of friends walked in, most celebrities. "Adam, guys, I didn't think you'd make it!" Jacoby looked, it was Three Days Grace.

"Well if missing one concert means seeing you, than so be it!" Adam said hugging her. Jacoby noticed her blush, his eyes narrowed.

"Babe!" Jacoby turned & was hugged by his current girlfriend, Nancy. He smiled, & pecked her own the lips.

"Hey babe, thought you'd be a no show," he said over the blaring music.

"As if, I'm dating a super hot celebrity!" She responded kissing him. "Let's dance!" She suggest pulling him towards the backyard.

"Im'ma go, get us some drinks," he said. She groaned but, went to join the others. Hunter was on the couch, talking with Adam. Neil, Brad, & Barry were in the kitchen fucking around. Jacoby stopped & hid, he realized they were talking about Adam & Hunter.

"She'd be great to intern for our band. We should ask her, you know she knows all our songs!" Neil.

"Fuck interning, Adam was gonna ask her about joining." Brad.

"The band?" Neil.

"No the circus. Of course the fucking band Neil!" Barry.

"She's a phemonal singer, perfect for rock songs." Brad.

"Then, Adam won't have to be such a pussy & ask her out." Neil.

"Adam likes her?" Barry.

"Where the fuck have you been since January?" Neil laughs. "I think he just wants a smash & dash, said he never fucked a shifter."

"Neil, we both know Adam, isn't like that. I think he genuinely likes her." Barry.

"She should join, it be a good idea." Brad.

"Why?" Neil & Barry.

"Because, Adam came here on time, said she had been cutting herself. With a Wolfsbane razor, I wouldn't doubt she still has the cuts. Or the faint indications." Brad. Jacoby gasped, hoping they didn't hear.

"What, why?" Neil.

"Because, of that dick Jaco-" Brad. Jacoby didn't want to hear anymore.

"Hey guys, like the party so far?" Jacoby asked grabbing two beers. Neil & Barry smiled fakely, Brad didn't hide his annoyance.

"Great, you seen Adam?" Neil asked.

"Livingroom, talking with Hunter," Neil nodded & looked at Brad. Jacoby saw his smiled, Brad swished his blonde hair to side.

"He's making his moves," Brad winked at Jacoby. 'Trying to make me jealous,' he thought. Jacoby went along with it.

"Adam likes Hunter?" He asked. Brad nodded, he peeked around the corner. His smile got bigger.

"Look for yourself," Brad said moving to the fridge. Jacoby looked, his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He made out Adam on top of Hunter, Jacoby wanted to yell. 'Their kissing? She's never kissed anyone, never had a boyfriend,' Jacoby thought. Jacoby walked into the livingroom, & yanked Adam off her. He fell back on his hands, Hunter was surprised.

"What the hell dude?!" He said, Neil & them came in. "It's alright guys," he told them.

"Stay away from her!" Jacoby said.

"ME stay away, more like YOU. You hurt her when she least expects it!" Adam said, towering over Jacoby. Adam had four inches on him, Jacoby was only 5'10. He fell silent, he was right & thr truth hurt. Adam looked at the still shocked Hunter. "I'll text-"

"Call," she corrected smiling faintly. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll CALL you later. Take yah' out, or something," he said smiling. Hunter walked him & his bands mates to the door, saying bye to each individual member.

"Until next time," Hunter said hugging Adam. He smiled, his crystal blue eyes looking into her deep brown.

"Yea, until next time," his tone sad, Hunter pecked his lips. She closed the door, Jacoby stared at her. She was happy, as if a thousand pound weight as been lifted from her shoulders. Jacoby only seen her happy like this one other time. 'When she met me,' he thought remembering that day.


	2. A Shaddix Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Jacoby's FlashBack of the first day he & his friends met Hunter.

~FlashBack ~

Jacoby's POV~

My band & I were all happy, today was the day we met our "female" intern.

"Man, this is so exciting. I heard she's a huge fan of us, even has the hots for Jacoby," David said nudging my arm. I rolled my eyes, & smirked.

"Everyone has the hots for me," I said, the guys laughed. Tony took hold of the door handle, he looked at us.

"Ready?" We nodded eargerly, he slowly took his time turning it. I grew impatient & pushed him out the way, throwing the door open.

"We are Papa Roach, & you my lucky gal, are our intern!" I threw my arms up. All dramatic.

"I prefer personal assistant," she said. We all stare at her dumbfounded. "I'm a shifter, names Hunter. Hunter Smith, pleasure meeting you guys." I took in the fact she was a tomboy, mohawk, Vans, wifebeater & baggy shorts. I also noticed her bottom lip was pierced on the right side. All of us were happy to have her, my phone rang.

"Be right back sweetheart," I said, she blushed.

"She too young for you bro!" David said.

"She's too young for all of us," I replied walking away.

"Shifter, here, stop aging at fourteen? I'll always be younger than you!" Hunter laughed. I went into the hallway.

"Hello, this is Jacoby Shaddix, how may I help you?" I asked slipping my hand into my pocket. I fished out a piece of gum, & popped it into my mouth.

"Hello Mr.Shaddix, this is Officer John. I'm sorry to tell you this but..." this words were covered by the popping his my gum.

"This is... a joke right," I prayed it was. I waited for an answer, my heart pounding over his words.

"No Sir, there was an accident caused by a drunk driver. They rushed her to the hospitial, she didn't make it," the police officer said. Tears weld in my eyes, my mouth open.

"T- thank you. Is the driver alive?" I asked gulping down a scream.

"Yes Mr.Shaddix, the drunk driver was a shifter. They only sustained a few broken bone, probably healed by now. You may visit them tomorrow, I'm sorry for you-" I didn't want to hear it, I hung up. Letting the phone slip from my hand. I screames, hitting my fist against the wall.

"Jacoby what's wrong?" I heard David ask. Hunter looked scared, anger replaced my sorrow. I yelled at Hunter.

"This is all you're fault! You killed her!" I clamped my hand over her throat, I couldn't stop, I was too pissed. "I hope you're family suffers as much as my mom did." I spat, letting her fall to the floor. I stomped away.

"They did..." she croaked, I paused. But, kept walking. 'This is her fault. There is no forgiveness,' I repeated in my mind...

 

~End FlashBack~


	3. The Double Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam invites Jacoby & his girlfriend Nancy out to dinner, on Hunter's & his first date. Of course Jacoby is suspicious but, Nancy agrees & he can't not go now.

~Normal POV~ Thursday 2:00 P.M.

Nancy & Jacoby lounged on the couch, watching some wedding show. His friends sat on the other couch, just talking. Hunter was there too... & Adam. Jacoby glared at him.

"Oh my God! I want a dress like that for OUR wedding," Nancy said. Everyone looked at them, their eyes big with shock.

"Yea, yea, whatever you want," Jacoby said. Nancy looked at him, her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself since the party," Nancy asked concerned. Jacoby was about to answer but, he heard Adam cough. Jacoby looked at him, & flipped him off.

"Watch it Shaddix," Hunter said. He felt the anger bubbling up again.

"Or what," he growled. Her eyebrows went up, not ready for a fight.

"Try me," she snarled through clenched teeth. Adam, Nancy, & the guys watched them. Jacoby stood, Hunter mimiced & they approached each other. Hunter was only 5'6 but, she could look menacing.

"You're just gonna cheat, use you're superior strength," Jacoby said.

"I'll beat you ass, right now. Just with my human strength, so bring it."

"Babe, dont-"

"It's alright Nancy, they always butt heads. Never physical," Tony assured. Nancy still looked skeptical, she'd seen that look in Jacoby's eyes. It usually meant a fight.

"Throw the fist punch, I dare yah'." Jacoby's fist connected with Hunter's jaw. Everyone gasped, Adam stood, Tobin grabbed his arm. Adam looked at him confused, Tobin's eyes pleading. It killed Adam but, Tobin knew he would get hurt. He sat down, forcing himself not to get up & do something he'd regret later. Hunter tackled Jacoby, she punched away at him. Busting his lips, he kneed her back & threw punches into her sides. Hunter was in a lot of pain but, she wasn't going to show weakness. Jacoby made her lose her balance, he was on top now. Punching her in the face, breaking her nose repeatedly after it healed numerous times, he also fractured her jaw. Hunter bucked him off, quickly putting him in a head lock. Then, where she could snap his neck.

"Jacoby! Hunter!" Tony exclaimed. Tobin wrapped his arms around Hunter's waist, Adam grabbed Jacoby. They pulled trying to pull them off each other before Hunter killed Jacoby (Literially). She whispered in his ear before they were completely apart.

"Fuck with me again. I. Will. Snap. Your. Neck." Jacoby touched his busted lip, wincing at the pain. Hunter fixed her hair & clothes, she went to the kitchen. Adam rested a hand on her shoulder as she spit blood in the sink, then washed it down. She smiled at Adam.

"What?" He asked.

"Can't believe you're not in there beating Jacoby's ass," she answered. Hunter moved her jaw, checking to see if the damage was healed. It was. Adam smiled.

"I can't have a black eye on our first date tomorrow. That's trashy," he said pressing a kiss to Hunter's lips.

"Than Jacoby's sooo trashy," they laughed. Adam left after the fight, & after he made Tobin promise to protect Hunter. He promised.

~Hunter's POV~

I stomped into my room, rummaging through my dresser drawers.

"Fuck. Where are you, you little shit?" I growled, tears streaming down my face. Someone knocked, Tobin's smell hit me.

"Lookin' for this?" I turned, he held up my razor. I reached for it.

"Give it back!" I said, continuing to reach. He only leaned back farther.

"Why would I do that?" I stopped reaching, & looked at him.

"I've been assisting you guys for eight months, & he STILL hates me. And I'm a burden to everyone, not a blessing," I said.

"Hun, no you're not-"

"Yes, I am. Give me back my razor so I can go die in a ditch or something."

"No," Tobin said, trying to remain calm & collected. But, his voice wavered. I glared at him harshly, I knew he was trying to help but, it wasn't me.

"I'll kill myself & no one will notice me gone," I said reaching.

"No, I will."

"No one asked for you're input. If you don't allow me to kill myself... I'll succeed either way, & I'll k- kill you too," I said stuttering uncontrollably. I threatened someone who cared about me, my family. Tobin gasped, dropping the blade. I caught it in mid-air & ran downstairs.

"Guys!" Tobin yelled. I was cornered, I already threatened family, I wasn't going to hurt them too. Tony & David were ready to pounce, I held the razor to my main vein. And since the blade was Wolfsbane, it would take longer to heal, I'd probably bleed out before then.

"Back! I'll do it!" Jacoby walked in from the kitchen, Nancy in tow. I rolled my eyes, 'Puppy.'

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked, meeting my eyes. "Oh, is she gonna cut herself. I think I'll watch-"

"Shut the fuck up, this is you're fault!" David yelled. Jacoby brushed him off & smirked at me.

"So, not my fault she's an emo bitch. Who's a BURDEN to everyone she meets... even dear Adam fuckin' Gontier." The room fell silent, only me singing broke it.

"Three Days Grace, High Road," I muttered.

"What?"

"Freak," Jacoby snorted. I began singing, looking dead at Jacoby.

"I told you I was hurt, bleeding on the inside. I told you I was lost, in the middle of my life. There's times I stayed alive for you, Jacoby, there's times I would've died for you. There's times it didn't matter at allll! Will you help me find the right way up. Or let me take the wrong way down. Will you straighten me out, or make me take the long way around. I took the low road in, I'll take the high road out!" Jacoby's eyes widened, I was crying, this song said it all. He knew that. "I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistakes you can't live without!" I collasped, unable to finish.

~Six Hours Later~ 8:00 P.M.

~Normal POV~

Hunter woke up in her bed, head resting on Tobin's leg. She sat & quietly snuck out, Tobin still asleep. She proceed downstairs, her gaze flickered to the t.v. Hunter smelled Nancy's & Jacoby's scents mixing. Out of kindness & tolertaing Nancy, she flicked the t.v off. She opened the fridge, pulled out her Nutella, & smeared some on two pieces of plain white bread.

"Can I talk to you?" Nancy asked, Hunter turned. 'She means bussiness,' Hunter figured by th girl's crossed arms. She nodded. "That song, about like love & stuff. You were kidding right?" Nancy's jealousy hit Hunter's nose like Jacoby's fist.

"Yea, of course. Duh, I hate Jacoby," Hunter said, actually meaning it. Nancy nodded & left, Hunter was confused. 'Why's she jealous? She already knows we can't stand each other.' She shrugged, pulled up a stool & ate her make-shift sandwich in relative quietiness. Her mouth fell open five minutes into eating, she was disgusted by the noises she heard coming from the livingroom.

"Fuck yea babe, harder. No one gives head like you," Jacoby groaned throwing his head back.

"Better remember that Jacoby. You're nothin' without me," Nancy said. 'He's a rockstar with or without you,' Hunter thought. Still grossed out. 'She knows I'm in here- bitch trying to make me jealous,' Hunter concluded. Hunter smirked & walked over to the fridge, she opened it quietly, then slammed it shut.

"Shit, someone's in the kitchen! Get off before they see!" Hunter heard Jacoby hiss. She shifted into a lizard & scurried back upstairs before they walked in, Nancy was furious. She knew Hunter was watching from somewhere.

"Babe, no one's here. How about a little sex, ease you're nerves." Hunter's eyes widened as Jacoby fucked Nancy against the kitchen counter. She gagged.

"Gross!" She said quietly, Nancy fucked herself with a banana as Jacoby took her from behind.

~The Next Day~ Friday 4:50 P.M.

Hunter walked downstairs, dressed & ready for her & Adam's first date. She walked into the kitchen, he was talking with Nancy & Jacoby.

"Can yah' pass me a banana?" Adam asked Nancy. Hunter watched her pick a specific one, Adam was about to eat it.

"Don't eat that!" Hunter smacked it from his hand, Nancy smirked & frowned.

"Why?" Adam asked innocently.

"Because, something dirty touched it. So what were you guys talking about?" Jacoby didn't look at Hunter, just remained quiet.

"Adam here," Nancy touched Adam's arm, "invited us to go with you guys!" She touched Adam's arm again.

"Stop touching him. He's not some boy you can manipulate into thinking you're his world, cause sweetheart, you're no one's world," Hunter grinned.

"Jacoby, you're gonna let her talk to me that way?" Nancy turned to her boyfriend. Jacoby looked back & forth from her to Hunter.

"Stop using him for fame & forture, all you do is toy with his emotions. Jacoby," Hunter actually addressed him, "I suggest you dump this trailer trash, find a more... sophisticated girl." Jacoby was going to dump her today but, the whole double date thing fucked it up.

"She is sophisticated, you shut the fuck up," he growled.

"Calm down," Adam said, "we still up? I know a great pizza place."

~One Hour Later~

"I'm Allison, you're server for today. May I start you off with some drinks?" We all looked at each other, Hunter of course, was the driver.

"A beer," Adam said.

"Piná Colada," Nancy said.

"Margarita," Hunter & Jacoby said at the same time. They rolled their eyes & talked to their own partners, until the pizza arrived.

"So Adam, how'd you find this place?" Nancy asked. Jacoby bit into his pizza as if mad at it, so did Hunter, knicking her bottom lip with a fang. Jacoby watched her flicker her tongue over her lip, removing the blood.

"Being in a band, of course you travel a lot. Just stumbled upon it I guess."

"Oh so funny!" Nancy lightly pushed him, she laughed obnixiously. Jacoby looked at her weird.

"Wasn't a joke but... okay?" Hunter mumbled earning a glare from Nancy.

"Well I thought it was funny," she commented.

"You know what else if funny? You're inability to please a man," Hunter laughed & high-fived herself. Nancy was shocked, Adam too.

"I can do that just fine," she said back.

"All bark, no bite. And I mean emotionally, not JUST physically," Hunter scoffed. Nancy remained quiet. Through the rest of the dinner the tension only rose with the two females.

~One Week Later~ 2:23 P.M.

~Jacoby's POV~

Nancy came over, I called her.

"Upstairs, we needa talk," I said, she followed completely. I almost completely closed the door, & stood next to the bed. Nancy thought.

"Wanna have a little fun before that whore shifter ruins it uh? Okay, let's get this shirt off..." she began unbuttoning my shirt.

"No Nancy... that's not why..." I went unheard, her hands trailed to my pants. "Stop! Don't you get it, we're not here to just fuck." I gripped her wrists, shock written on her face.

"Then what?" She asked, hands on her hips. I sighed, running a hand through my black hair.

"I- we-" the words weighed heavy in my throat. "I'm dumping you." 'Didnt mean to phrase it that way but, okay.' I noticed someone pass by, probably one of the guys.

"No, I'm dumping you! You're nothing without me, you hear me? Nothing!" Her hand connected with my face. It stung, the door flew open. "Fuck you, Jacoby. You & you're whore shifter!" I watched as Hunter threw Nancy over her shoulder, & walked out with her. I followed, nanc yelled, punched & kicked her. Hunter ignored it.

"Bye trailer trash," Hunter said dropping her outside the door. She slammed it shut, turning to me. "You're hurt." I heard the worry lacing her words. I looked in a nearby mirror, my face had a huge red handprint. And scratches from Nancy's nails, I touched them. Hissing at the burning sensation. Hunter healed me & disappeared like always. I felt empty on the inside, I'd lost my girlfriend.

"Nancy's right... I'm nothing..." 

~One Month Later~

We're on tour now, city to city, country to country, state to state. My band complained about my "drinking problem", so instead of listening to their bullshit, I kept to myself. Drinking as much as I pleased, Hunter always watched me.

"Jacoby, please go to rehab. The guys & I are just trying to help," she said quietly. I stared at her.

"Fuck you. I don't have a problem. You can take you're help & shove it up you're ass," I laughed taking a sig from my beers.

"No. Fuck you. You do have a problem, you NEED to go to rehab before you overdose. I won't always be there to stop you-"

"Who asked you to be? I don't need you're help. Stupid shifter like you wouldn't understand being imperfect," I said. Hunter seemed taken back, she rolled up her sleeves. Exposing her underarms to me.

"Yea because, I'm sooo much better than you. I wish," she said coldly & walked away. I continued my binge session, & other sessions.

~The Next Day~ 3:45 P.M.

~Hunter's POV~

Tobin answered the door, Adam was here. I smiled at him, our relationship was okay. We did argue about him flirting with other girls, & Jacoby being a dick.

"Hey babe," he cooed softly.

"Hey Addy," I replied hugging him. I felt something in his pocket, & pulled it out. I rolled my eyes & shook the condom. He blushed a deep crimson. "Let's go." Adam opened my door, I wrapped my legs around his waist. We fell on the bed, ours lips attatched to one another. Adam began trailing kisses down my stomach, pausing at my shorts.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded, he began unzipping them slowly. Something was knocked over, we heard it crash to the floor. Automatically I went to see, pulling down my shirt & zipping my shorts. Jacoby was in the kitchen, a broken plate laid shattered on the floor.

"Oops," he said picking up the pieces. He sliced his finger. "Shit."

"Here," I tossed him a hand towel. He glared at me but, wrapped his finger. "I got it Jacoby, just go sit down. Okay?"

"No, okay. I can do it myself, I'm not a helpless, needy bitch." The alcohol hit me hard, he was still on his binge. And something else, I could tell by his blood shot eyes, & shaky hands.

"Fine, fuck you." I left, I had other things to attend to anyways. Adam & I proceeded, he knew something was off.

"What he say?" Adam asked, his tone annoyed. My head flopped against the pillow.

"He... indirectly called me a helpless, needy bitch." I threw a hand over my eyes, sighing loudly.

"Fuck him. He's nothing," Adam said kissing my collar bone, he went lower. I sat up & looked at him.

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"That he's nothing," I answered.

"But, he is nothing. No need to hide the truth," Adam said.

"Jacoby's NOT nothing, know what? Just get off, I'm not in the mood," I pushed Adam away. But, he wouldn't budge, my strength was depleeted. I was too weak. "Adam get off!" He glared daggers at me.

"No." I stopped pushing & crossed my arms over my chest. I took in a long breath, & released it.

"JACOBY!" Adam was thrown off by Jacoby. I stood, fixing my clothes.

"What the hell, man?!" Adam growled.

"We're done," I said to Adam. Tobin, Tony, & David were there now. Escort, okay more like dragging away my ex. Jacoby looked at me, & walked away...


	4. Overdoses.. & Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter was right, Jacoby's binge ended in an OD (overdose). Jacoby appreciates her help but, once released from the hospitial, he goes back to hating on Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy readers!

~Normal POV~ Friday 5:40 A.M.

"Fuck, why don't you listen to me? God, Jacoby don't die. Don't die." Hunter said to the lifeless body in the passenger seat. He was pale, quiet, not like Jacoby at all. Hunter strained to hear her enemy's heart beat. She was soo glad she woke up when he just collasped, Hunter sped down the freeway. Her phone rang, she put it on speaker.

"What?"

"Where are you & Jacoby?" David asked. A tear fell down her cheek as she glanced at Jacoby.

"Jacoby, he overdosed earlier. I'm on my way to the hospitial. David, I'm scared. What if he doesn't make it?"

"Shh, shh. He'll make it, he's Jacoby Shaddix... he has to," David's voice was shaky. He was unsure. "We're on our way." Hunter skid to a stop in the parking lot, others honked at her. She ran with Jacoby in her arms.

"Help! He's OD, please!" She begged. Nurses swarmed around her, taking Jacoby away on a gurnee. She followed, but a nurse stopped her. "Please, I'm a shifter. I can help." The nurse nodded & led her to Jacoby's room. They made her wait outside while they pumped his stomach.

~One Hour Later~

The band made it, they sat in the Waiting Room, restless. The doctor came from the room, Hunter shot up.

"He's doing fine but, whatever he OD on. We must do surgery, he may not be able to sing again. Or even talk," the doctor said. Hunter fought back the scream. Tobin hugged her. "We'll begin right now. Would you like to see him?" They nodded, quickly & quietly the filed into the room. Hunter was last to see him, she stroked his hair once.

"You better make it asshole, or who will yell at me?" Her tone joking. They left, they had a concert to do...

~The Next Day~ 2:05 P.M.

Hunter replaced Jacoby on vocals, the fans didn't mind, they adored her. Today they were off to an interview.

"Hello, this is Ryan Seacrest & today of special guest is Papa Roach!" The other people in the studio clapped. "So, everybodys been wondering. Where's Jacoby Shaddix?" They grew quiet, Tony spoke.

"He broke up with his girlfriend, on a downward spiral he went. And, it ended up with him in the hospital."

"Woah, sorry to hear. Also, some of the fans wanted to know, when is he coming back?" Hunter inhaled sharply, Tobin patted her shoulder. She released thw breath, ready to answer.

"He... may not, he just finished his surgery. Doc says, he may not be able to sing, or even talk again. It hit home for all of us, fans too. I may be replacing him for the time being, or permanetly but, I will NEVER be Jacoby Shaddix... & that what's makes me imperfect," she answered. Ryan nodded, asking the band a few more questions.

"Seacrest out!" He said over the mic. Hunter & the band left.

~Two Hours Later~

"How's our friend?" Tony asked the doctor.

"Doing great, if you wish to speed up his recovery & maybe help his vocal cords, Hunter you could help him," he said. Hunter went in alone, she looked at Jacoby's form under the sheets. 'Only twenty-eight & already nearly killed himself,' she thought. She rested a gentle hand on his arm, his green-blue eyes flickered open.

"Hey. Don't try speaking, you just came out of surgery. Doc saved you're ass but, you may not be able to sing or even talk again. But, said I can get you on you're feet faster, maybe even save you're vocal cords. So please, let me help. Once you're healed, you can bag on me all you want," she said half-heartedly. He blinked, his eyes reflecting shock. Hunter rested a hand on Jacoby's bare chest, the skin warm & inked. Jacoby watched as the veins on her arm & hand turned black, she pulled back her hand, veins returning to their proper color. Jacoby felt some of the pain disappear.

~One Week Later~

Hunter visited Jacoby everyday, healing him slowly. She locked her car as she approached the hospital, it always scared her. Last time the people she loved came here... they died. She brushed it off, & walked down the hall to Jacoby's room. He hadn't talk once, or even tried after surgery. The band & her worried, she didn't want to replace Jacoby. Hunter eased the door open slowly, Jacoby wasn't in his bed. He was standing by the windows, blinds drawn back. She stared, the light silhouette around him. Jacoby turned, meeting brown eyes he longed to see. But in a different light, he wanted them to be warm & affectionate towards him, not scared & hateful. He needed to restrain himself. He got back with Nancy, there's only so much he could do or say to change Hunter's view of him.

"Hey Jacoby, you can s- stand now. That's great," Hunter said meaning it. Jacoby opened his mouth but, couldn't form words. He tried when alone, but the pain was unbareable. He closed it. He wanted to thank her; for saving him, for healing him, for putting up with his bullshit but, mostly because she was still there, taking everything he dished at her. He slouched, Hunter raised a brow. She touched his chest as always, healing him but, also taking in the poisons he messed up his body with. She winced & Jacoby caught it. Hunter pulled her hand away, Jacoby caught it. His eyes pleading but, Hunter wasn't a mind reader.

"Heal... pain... transferred?" Jacoby croaked, his throat in excruciating pain. Hunter's eyes went big, she knew he was in pain. She kept healing him, with every word.

"Are you asking when I heal you, does the pain get transferred to me?" Hunter guessed, Jacoby nodded. "Yes, it does but, I heal in the next few seconds. No worries. Why do you worry about me now?" Hunter didn't mean for the question to come out so harsh but, it did. He shrugged but, he knew the answer. 'Did she want to know?' He asked himself. Jacoby saw the hurt flash in her open (emotionally) eyes. She said bye & left.

~Two Days Later~ Wednesday 10:45 P.M.

Jacoby was home, so they decided to celebrate. He could talk but, they wanted him to relax a bit longer. Hunter sat between Tobin & Jacoby, she still questioned how that happened. Jerry Horton, the bands lead guitarist was there. He took a vacation from the band when Hunter started, so, she took his place. Now that he's back, she's stuck just being an assistance instead of a REAL member of the band. Jacoby was looking better, Hunter knew though there was something off. She noticed Jacoby always wearing a long sleeve shirt or jacket.

"Good to see you cleaned up, man. What made you stop?" Jacoby's eyes flickered to Hunter, if he lied, she'd know.

"A certain someone. Also, Nancy & I got back together," Jacoby said shrugging. "What 'bout you & Adam, Hunter? Get back together?" She looked at him, eyes & face blank.

"Nah' he's here but, I don't see us getting back together. Like. Ever," she replied sipping her beer. Tobin squeezed her shoulder, a slight smile crossed her face. Her eyes lite up & she looked at Jacoby, he seemed nervous.

"Heyguys! JacobyImissedyousooomuch!" Nancy came over saving Jacoby's ass, her words slurred. She fell over the back of the couch, inbetween Hunter & him. Hunter growled in disgust, Jacoby's girlfriend was sooo wasted. He felt ashamed, all his friends looked at her unimpressed.

"Babe, how much did you have to drink?" Jacoby asked. Nancy smiled at him, & burped.

"Hehe, excuseme. Only a few-"

"One whole case," Hunter interrupted. Nancy glared at her.

"That's twenty-four beers!" Jerry gasped. Jacoby carried his drunk girlfriend to his room, letting her sleep in his bed. He blindly walked into a room, Hunter's & pasted out.

"Out of my bed Jacoby," a voice growled. Again he turned into a five year old, he clung to the frame of the bed. Kicking his foot that Hunter was pulling. She drug him downstairs, he stood & pushed her.

"What the hell?" He said.

"You wanna fight? Let's fight," Hunter tackled Jacoby, breaking a table. Now they were outside fighting, punches, & kicks flying. Next thing them knew, cops were prying them apart. Together, is how they spent a night in jail.

"Public disturbance my ass," Jacoby grumbled. Hunter relaxed on the bench, tugging at her lip piercing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Drugs, Lies, Expectations, & Self-Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter uncovers what else Jacoby's "binge" has led him to do. She confronts him & his band, also getting more than she bargained for. In order to get Jacoby to rehab, she must also enlist herself. Will she go to save her lost friend's soul? Or let him continue to wonder around on the world aimlessly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacoby did go to rehab for substance abuse, I don't know what substances so I chose which ones. Don't assume he did these substances in particular just because my story says so, why? Because it's called a story for a reason! 
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy! V.V

~Hunter's POV~ Friday 3:17 P.M.

I'm sick of Jacoby's lying, to his girlfriend's face, my face, but mostly his own FRIENDS' faces. I was happy to find Jacoby actually out the house in what seems like a decade, I knew it was wrong but, Jacoby was in over his head. I pushed open his door & quietly closed it, I kept track of everyone's heart beats.

"Everyone's outside, good." I opened his drawers, searching quickly & fixing everything again. After ten minutes of searching I gave up, I flopped down on the floor. Something under the bed caught my attention, a bag. I pulled it out, multiple bags toppled out with a loud crash. I held my breath, listening to the heart beats. 'No one heard,' I thought in relief. I held a bag. 'Bath salts, cocaine, meth, heroine!' I exclaimed silently. I didn't hear the door open.

"It's not what it looks like," he said. I whizzed around, Jacoby looked at me.

"I do NOT wish to talk to you right now. This is what I've been pumping through my veins!" I grabbed everything, the drugs, & needles.

~Five Minutes Later~

I called for a family meeting, everyone took a seat in the livingroom. I spilled the contents of "Jacoby's Binge" on the table, they all gasped.

"He needs to go to rehab, no excuses," Jerry said.

"I never knew it was this bad..." Tobin mumbled.

"None of us did," David pointed out. They all were sad, I knew they thought it was their fault.

"That's not all..." I muttered.

"What?"

"I could be wrong but, he always wears jackets & stuff. I think he's a- a cutter," I said. Jacoby came down, looking at us. He was crying, his eyes red.

"Please, don't. I'll go, j- just d- don't be dis- appointed in me," he sobbed. Tobin, Jerry, David, & Tony all hugged their friend, their family. Jacoby looked at me, I still sat on the couch. "Will you go with me?"

"No." Jerry & them all looked at me. "He's a dick to me, I'm not just gonna go for no reason!" I objected.

"You lie," Jacoby said. I scowled at the floor.

"Hunter, what's he talking about?" David asked. I couldn't look them in the eyes.

"I- I'm a cutter..."

~The Next Day~ 2:00 P.M.

They hauled Jacoby & I to rehab. I didn't belong here, this place was for drunks & drug addicts, not a cutter.

"Hello I'm Tammy, how may I help you?" They pushed me forward, I shrunk away from the girl.

"My aqquaintance & I are in need of you're services," I muttered. She nodded, understanding I didn't wish to explain.

"This way, their in good hands," Tammy said to Tobin. She led us down a hallway, giving us keys to our rooms.

"We share?" I asked skeptical.

"You two are the hottest celebrity couple, why wouldn't you?"

"We," I pointed back & forth from me to Jacoby, "are not together."

"Oh sorry, let me just-" she blushed & reached for Jacoby's key.

"No, no, I don't mind sharing," he said tucking the key in his ass pocket. I groaned & opened my- OUR room.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Group counciling is at two thirty, it'll be held in room D-69," Tammy said. We nodded & Jacoby slammed the door. I rolled around in my bed, Jacoby stared at me.

"What'ere doing?" He asked. I stopped & raised my head, meeting his confused eyes.

"Shifters scent their territory, or mate. This bed must smell like me in order for me to be comfortable enough to sleep," I answered & continued. Wrapping the sheets around me. Jacoby sat on the edge of MY bed, leaning forward with his hands intertwinned together.

"How do you scent you're mate or another person?" Jacoby asked starting at the floor. I sat up, reclined back on my hands, lega stretched out.

"Our mate, we mark them & claim them. A mark as in a bite usually, it'll heal but, always be there. Claiming as in intercourse, then you're bonded with them. But, if one isn't a shifter, they can refuse, or break the bond. Another person, we'll touch them, we also do that to our mates. Or wear they're clothes but, that can be a mate thing too." I answered.

"Like you did to me," Jacoby said looking at me from over his shoulder. I felt my cheeks heating up, the words caught in my throat.

"Yes. It bothers me that one second, you stand me, the next you rip my heart out through my mouth," I said honestly. "Why?"

"My mom died in a car accident," he said vaguely.

"Yea, I'm sorry, I heard. The driver suvived, that's what made me wond-" I paused piecing everything together. "That's why you... oh... I get it now."

"Yea, I blamed you because you were the same species as that driver. I hated, I HATE myself for how I treated you..." he looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry." I fell back on the bed.

"Woah."

"What?" He asked.

"Woah as in, woah. This is like a kick in the teeth," I breathed.

"That make a good song title," Jacoby said.

"What would?" I asked.

"Kick in the Teeth," he explained, I nodded & dozed off.

~Half Hour Later~

~Jacoby's POV~

I stared at Hunter's slepping form, watching with interest as her chest rose & fell with each breath. I remembered the group therapy session, it pained me but, I had to wake her up. 'Or people think we fucked,' I thought mindlessly. I nudged her arm, I gasped as she shot up. Her arms wrapped around me, she buried her nose in my neck.

"Hunter?" I squeaked, & began pulling at her arms. I knew she was asleep by her breathing, she growled at me, I dropped my hands. "What are you doing?" I asked stupidly.

"Jacoby. Mine," the last word she growled.

"Hunter, Hunter," I repeated tapping her shoulder. She flew herself off me, shock written on her face.

"What-"

"You wouldn't let go of me, you said Jacoby mine. Whatever that means, we have group therapy," I said standing. We walked together, the silence in a word, akward.

"Thank you for join us," the counciler said. I waved high, Hunter's mind seemed to be else where. "Now, I would like each of you to state you're full name, age, & why you're here. Example; I'm Dr.Max, I'm forty years old, & I'm you're therapist." Hunter laughed. "What's so fun?"

"Therapist, divide that shit right, you get The Rapist," she said. I smirked, the other members of our "circle" chuckled.

"Fine, you may start first. I see you're an attention seeker," Dr.Max said. Hunter glared.

"How 'bout I jump this ten foot gap between us & kick you're ass? I have no problem hitting an old person," she sneered. Two huge guards stepped forward, Dr.Max held up a hand, they returned to their previous places.

"Full name, age, reason for being here," he repeated. I looked at Hunter when she didn't answer, she was zoned out.

"I'm Jacoby Shaddix, that's Hunter Smith, I'm twenty-eight, she's fourteen. I'm here because I'm an alcoholic, I abuse substances, & have done a lot of self-harm. Hunter's here because of self-harm, & suicidal thoughts, I as well suffer from those," I spoke quickly. Hunter snapped back, growling at our therapist.

"He's NOT worthless, I WILL kick YOU'RE ass. Watch it, or next time you breathe... it's gonna be through an Iron Lung," she snarled, eyes flashing & fangs elongating. Dr.Max didn't reply, he seemed shocked. After that little dispute we go to know the rest of our group, Zeke, Drake, Kali, & Erica. Now we had to explain what drove us to doing what we did. It came to me.

"I broke up with my girlfriend, it devasted me but, I got over her. Then, someone who'd always been in the picture, who always mattered in the picture, finally started to TRULY matter to me. She'd always been there, & deep down always mattered to me-"

"Did you love her?" Erica asked. I smiled at her & stared at my interwinned fingers.

"I still do but, we're alotta like. Same charges don't attract, they repel." I finished & leaned back. Hunter's turn.

"I lost a piece of me in middle school, I cut myself with quick, small strokes. I'm still really depressed now, I dumped my boyfriend & plus the teasing, I just... don't wish to be HERE anymore," she paused.

"Who was you're boyfriend- I mean ex?" Zeke asked.

"What do you mean by HERE?" Erica also asked.

"Adam Wade Gontier of Three Days Grace, & HERE as on this world. I'd rather be dead, then be who I am," she deadpanned. It hurt my heart. My assholeness drove her the the physical, & mentalness abuse. Plus, the dumping of Adam, probably the best thing that has happened to her.

"It's my fault..." I muttered. Hunter's head whipped in my direction, I'd thought she broke her neck.

"How so?" Dr.Max asked.

"I teased her, it was my fault she broke up Adam. It's my fault she cut herself, everything she beats herself up over & wants to die for... is my fault," tears spilled down my cheeks. Hunter rested a hand on my back, between my shoulderblades. I missed her touch, her touch always calmed me, though she touched me a few times the day we first met & the day I started hating her, I missed her touch.

"No, it wasn't you're fault. I kinda cut my wrists in middle school, it just progressed with time. And Adam kept sayin' you were nothing, no one talks shit about my friends," Hunter said removing her hand. I felt empty...

~The Next Day~ 8:45 P.M.

~Normal POV~

Hunter disappeared after group session, Jacoby decided to go look for her. He found her in their room, talking to someone over the phone.

"Almost forgot I had you're number Ethan. You wanna grab a bite to eat? Rehab sucks," Hunter said. Jacoby entered, she ignored him. "Yea... five? Okay... I'll be ready..." Hunter glanced at Jacoby." Can Shaddix come? Okay, I'll tell 'em... bye Ethan." She set down her phone.

"Who's that?" Jacoby asked sour. Hunter raised a brow.

"Ethan... my friend. Wanna join us for dinner?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever. Not like I have a life outside here anyway," he said. Hunter just brushed it off, she always had with Jacoby. Ethan came, picking them up in his Jeep, he also invited his friend.

"I thought Ethan was joking about meeting you," his friend (Aidan).

"I told you, how dare you doubt me!" Ethan said punching him lightly.

~Twenty Minutes Later~

They took their seats, Aidan sat with Ethan, Hunter with Jacoby.

"So, how'd you & Jacoby meet?" Aidan asked sipping from his soda.

"Uh, I entered a contest to be their personal assistant. I never expected to win but, I did. Been with them for about, nine months."

"You never looked back? You're family?" Hunter flinched, Jacoby noticed.

"You can't look back on something you never had," Hunter answered sipping from her Margarita.

"Sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's alright." 'No it isn't,' Jacoby thought glaring at Ethan. "I found a new family, Papa Roach." Jacoby smiled slightly. "I'm happy." 'No you're not,' he thought.

"So uh, food anyone?" Aidan laughed. Jacoby ordered a burger, Ethan & Aidan a small pizza, Hunter a salad. They talked & laughed, all except Jacoby. He was trying to come to terms with his feelings, the hate, the anger, the sadness, the love. He just glared at Ethan while eating his fries.

"Ethan dinner was amazing, we need to do this more often. All of us," Hunter said. The words 'all of us' nearly getting stuck in her throat. She sensed, smelled, & felt Jacoby's emotions. One minute jealousy, the next hate, the next sadness, then anger. The ride back to the clinic was quiet, they could all feel the tension.

"Bye guys!" Aidan & Ethan said in unison. Hunter waved bye & followed Jacoby to their room. He flopped down on her bed, she stopped caring. She curled up under the covers, Jacoby took up half of the bed. She smelt his anger.

"What's you're problem? You've been throwing you're emotions around since I called Ethan," Hunter asked sitting up.

"You. You're problem. I hate you so much. I don't get how you haven't killed yourself yet, no one likes you. It's all just a lie," Jacoby spoke, pain lacing his words.

"Why do you hate me? The REAL reason," Hunter said. Jacoby pulled at his black hair, his teeth clenched, holding back a scream.

"I hate you because you're everyone's expectation of perfect! I hate you because I'm not up to you're expectations! Or anybody's expectations!" Jacoby yelled. 'My expectations?' Hunter looked at the man before her, still confused.

"I TRY to fit everyone's expectations, I TRY to be what other people wanted," she said, "Jacoby what do you mean by, "I'm not up to you're expectations?" I never set any for you, I like you just the way you are."

"Lies! I'm nobody's expectations!"

"You fucking moron, yes you are! You're your fans expectations, you're band's, your girlfriend's-"

"What about yours? I could care less about theirs. What about yours?" Jacoby asked, his voice shaky.

"Why do my expectations for you, which for the last time, I DO NOT have, matter so much? I am but one out of billions that know you, envy you, love you-"

"Tell me," Jacoby growled annoyed. Hunter sighed, she stood & crossed the bed to him. Her brown eyes meeting his pained green-blue.

"I do love you Jacoby, I don't know if that's good, or bad. You meet my expectations, my animal's expectations-"

"What does that mean?" Jacoby asked, his hand reaching out to Hunter. He rested it on the back of her neck, slowly pulling her closer. Hunter's breathing hitched, her eyes fluttered shut.

"It means, my animal deems you a appropriate mate, a potential mate. And most shifters only have one mate in this world," Hunter said. Their breaths mingled, Jacoby pulled her closer, kissing her softly, gentley on her brow. Hunter heard his heart increase, & the nervousness hit her like a truck.

"How can I meet you're expectations more?" Jacoby asked, his eyes scared.

"Just, don't be sad, don't be HERE anymore..." Jacoby nodded...

~One Month Later~ Saturday 7:00 A.M.

Jacoby & Hunter were home again, they all decided to go out for breakfast. Hunter's day was ruined by Nancy coming along. She of course, ended up drunk. Jacoby handled her, saying he was going to talk to her outside. Tobin & them grew worried, so they sent Hunter to got look for them. She walked outside, she found Nancy's scent. 'I swear she drenches herself in perfume,' Hunter thought. She heard Jacoby's voice coming from an alley.

"She doesn't matter," he said.

"Tell me how much she doesn't mean," Nancy moaned, her nails digging into Jacoby's shoulders.

"She means nothing, just another conquest baby." Jacoby panted thrusting harder into Nancy. "I only have eyes for you, she's just another heart waiting to be broken by me," Jacoby panted, he pulled out before he came. "Hunter!?" He said. Hunter's tears dripped onto her shirt, she was shaking. Jacoby struggled to pull up his pants, & run after her. Hunter was running as fast as a track star, Jacoby could barely keep up. In the distance Nancy was yelling for him. Hunter ran through a park, leaping for benches & running across tables without so much as thought. Jacoby was only slowed down, having to dodge such obstacles. Hunter misjudged the distance between two tables, she leapt & hit her face against the side of the table.

"Fuck." She said, her nose was bleeding badly & she knocked out two teeth. She stood up on unstable legs, Hunter felt around her mouth, finding the gaps. She felt two new teeth replacing the ones she lost. Jacoby ran towards her, she started to run again. The pain unbareable from her knee, she stopped, collasping on the grass. Jacoby skid next to her, his breathing ragged & fast.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Save it for you're next CONQUEST. Just fuck you Shaddix, you're no friend of mine," Hunter said standing & walking away. Jacoby grabbed her wrist.

"What about you're animal? You said shifter's have only ONE mate in this whole world, you're animal knows this. I am you're mate," he said.

"Then you're the WORST mate ever. I wish I never met you Jacoby Shaddix, I wish... I didn't love you..." she left.

~Two Hours Later~ 

It was still morning meaning, Hunter still had to stare at Jacoby's fucking face. And his whore girlfriend's. Jerry, Tobin, David, & Tony knew exactly what happened. Nancy smiled at Hunter.

"Babe? You love me right?" Nancy asked innocently. Hunter growled at her. Jacoby was distracted by Hunter's posture, her shoulders only sagged when she was hurt.

"Yea I do, why else would I be with you?" Jacoby said.

"Because, you'd be nothing without me," Nancy muttered to low for anyone but Hunter to hear. Hunter couldn't help it, she leapt across the table, tackling Nancy. Nancy yelped in pain, Hunter pushed her face into the carpet.

"Jacoby Shaddix is NOT nothing without YOU, YOU are nothing without HIM. And if I EVER hear you say he's nothing. I. Will. Deal. With. You. Myself," Hunter pushed Nancy's face into the carpet as she got off her. Nancy stood, she had to be taken to the hospital. Hunter had broken her arm.

~Hour & A Half Later~

Hunter didn't apologize, Tobin didn't bug her to. He knew Nancy deserved whatever came her way, Nancy sat curled up next to Jacoby on the couch. He right arm in a sling & in a cast, Hunter smiled at her work.

"Hunter, forget we have a gig at the casino?" Jerry asked. Jacoby stood leaving Nancy confused.

"What? You guys tell HER but, not ME?" Jacoby said offeneded.

"We didn't want you messing up you're vocal cords. Then you're vocals would be like you're face, fucked up," Hunter sneered & headed to the tour bus. Jacoby glared at her as she disappeared, he decided to go. Nancy came along, ugh.

***

They arrived, quickly setting up. Their fans came pouring in, the place filled with about a thousand screaming fans. Jacoby struted onto stage, Hunter in tow. By the time he noticed her, they were on stage.He pushed her, not caring who saw. She had her in-ear monitor (earpiece) & mini mic.

"What the fuck bro?" She said ticked off.

"We don't need you alright? I'm this band's singer not you, go back to Three Days Grace & fuck Adam." Jacoby spat back.

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Asswipe."

"Ballsack."

"Cocksucker."

"Freak."

"Nothing." The air hung heavy with that word. Hunter regretted saying that, she tried stopping everyone else from calling him that. But she couldn't control herself. Jacoby tackled her, they rolled around on the stage fighting. The crowd spurring them on, they rolled off the stage. The security finally pried them away from each other, both badly injuried & both mad as fuck.

"I HATE YOU SOO MUCH!" Jacoby yelled.

"NO, I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL, I'D RATHER DIE THEN HELP YOU'RE SORRY ASS!" Hunter yelled back. Instead of fighting physically, now they had a yelling match.

"I NEVER ASKED! JUST GO, LEAVE, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, I WISH YOU DIDN'T MATTER TO ME!" He yelled, the guard still holding him.

"NO WHAT! I WISH I WAS DEAD TOO! MY ANIMAL IS STUPID FOR SEEING SOMETHING IN YOU'RE BROKEN, NOTHING ASS! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU. GO FUCKING DIE, ALONE & HURT, CAUSE THAT'S WHAT I'LL BE DOING, YOU SACK OF SHIT!" Hunter yelled, she ended the fight & ran off as a dog...

~That Night~ 12:45 P.M.

Jacoby & Nancy fucked. Jacoby only fucked her to forget the pain he caused himself, the pain he caused Hunter. Nancy of course, didn't notice & just road him like always. He sat up, a light coat of sweat cloaking his body. Jacoby slipped off the condom, tied it, & threw it in the trash.

"Im'ma go... get some air," he said to Nancy. He pulled up his boxer briefs, & went out to the balcony. Jacoby leaned over it, looking at the full moon. Hunter was on the roof, she loved the pain.

"Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, cause I rather fell pain then nothing at all..." she muttered Three Days Grace's song "Pain." Hunter continued humming the song, making deep to shallow cuts on her arms. She loved the way her blood looked in the moon light, it was beautifully. She looked at her handy work, studying it. "What?" She mumbled squinting at the cuts. Hunter spelled a name without realizing it, 'Jacoby Shaddix' it read. She growled & climbed back into her room, she showered & went to bed.

"I wish..." Jacoby trailed off. 'For what? Happiness? A better girlfriend? Nancy doesn't even like our music, she listens to that Justin Bieber, Nicki Minja bullshit. God, I'm fucked up. God smite me now,' Jacoby thought. He heard Nancy call for him, he returned & crawled into bed. She curled into him, Jacoby threw an arm around her. Night...


	6. Booze, Poison, & Accidental Mating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter is rushed to the hospital in critical condition. She's dying & Jacoby can't stand losing her.

~Jacoby POV~ Monday 5:30 P.M.

My band & I all noticed Hunter's drinking problem, she turned into me. I needed to apologize but, she made me so mad sometimes. I knocked on her door, no answer, so I just opened it. She was on her bed, shaking. Her back was towards me, I hesitantly rested a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move, just kept shaking.

"This is my fault, Jacoby hates me, it's my fault, everythings my fault... always will be," Hunter muttered. I messed her up bigtime. I gasped at her wrists & arms, they were littered with cuts. Some of the cuts spelled MY name. "Somehow I found a way to get lost in you..." Hunter muttered.

"Three Days Grace "Lost in You." I recognized the lyric. "You're lost in me?"

"I'm nothing withouuuuut, you," her eyes met mine. Hunter's were blood shot, all the alcohol.

"No, Hunter. I'm nothing WITHOUT YOU," I said shaking her shoulder. Her eyes were glazed over, a blunt dropping from her fingers. "Really! Weed?" She smiled at me.

"Best pain killer ever! Numbs the pain where I need it," she said laughing down right like a maniac.

"Man, I fucked you up beyond belief. How do I fix you?"

"Call Brad, Brad Walst." She answered, though it wasn't the one I was hoping for. I called Brad, said he be here at six.

~6:00 P.M.~

Hunter threw herself at Brad, he smiled & hugged her. I'd been making her drink water, so she was nintey percent sober. They disappeared into the livingroom when I headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Jerry," I muttered. Jerry crossed his arms, I sighed & turned to him.

"You fucked up, like badly. We lost an interview with Graham Norton because, of that shit you pulled at the concert."

"What the fuck! Why?"

"He didn't want grown man & a shifter fighting on his set, & breaking shit," Jerry explained. I groaned & headed back into the livingroom, my mouth hung wide open.

"What the FUCK?!" I said. Brad just turned to look at me, he moaned when Hunter sucked on a patch of skin on his neck.

"We're dating. Have been since she started rehab," he groaned again.

"Know what, fuck you! Both of you. Stupid whore shifter & asshole boyfriend!" Hunter had me pinned to the wall in a flash. She was cutting off my breath, her fangs out, & eyes glowing toxic green.

"You have the nerve to call Brad an asshole? He makes me happy, & watch who you call a whore. You're girlfriend REEKS of other guys outside, & IN," she released me. I immediately called Nancy, she picked up. Hunter & Brad listened, I didn't care.

"Hunter says you've been sleeping with other guys... of course I believe her, she wouldn't lie about this. Fine... at seven... okay, you better not be lying... I'll leave you're ass for good... bye," I hung up. Now, Brad was on top of Hunter kissing her. I groaned & left, disgusted by the sight.

~7:00 P.M.~

Hunter opened the door, I could just picture the smirk she was giving Nancy. Nancy knew she'd been caught, Hunter presumed she spot next to Brad. He slung his arm over her shoulders, nuzzling her neck. I glared at Brad, his blue eyes innocent, his smile sharp. Nancy sat down next to me, leaving a foots space between us.

"So, that bitch thinks I'm cheatin' on you?" Nancy said harsh. Hunter sat up, fingers interwinned with one another.

"I don't THINK, I KNOW. My nose doesn't lie, you smell like other guys. Ex & internally." Hunter growled. I knew she was resisting the urge to snap Nancy's other arm, Nancy shifted her bad arm. "Stop leading him on, he's not some puppy."

"Okay, wait. Are you cheating on me or not?" I interrupted. Nancy glared at me as if stupid.

"Fuck, you're stupid, yes! Jeez!" Nancy said exasperated. I was shocked, Brad shared my face.

"Yea, tell him with who," Hunter said bitterly. Nancy smirked & chuckled quietly.

"Adam Gontier, he's way more famous than you guys ever will be," Nancy said. Hunter gripped her hair, & pushed her head down. Nancy had to bend over to remain standing.

"Time to put the dog out," she growled walking to the front door. She kicked Nancy out, literially. Brad hugged Hunter from behind.

"God, you're hot when angry," Brad practically growled. I frowned.

"I thought I looked hot with you're dick in my-" Hunter stopped, remembering I was there. I shook my head, & frowned deeper.

"Speaking of that, upstairs?" Brad asked. I gagged, Brad laughed, I watched horrified as Hunter smiled & led him upstairs.

"Better not be in my room!" I yelled warningly. I flopped down on the couch, David & Jerry joined me. "Where's Tobin & Tony?"

"Went to the store," Jerry answered. I sighed & sank further into the sofa. Brad & Hunter came down a few minutes later, Jerry chuckled when David raised an eyebrow. I gagged at the thought.

"Anyone up for joining us in the pool?" Brad asked. Jerry & David stripped to their underwear & lept into the pool. Hunter laughed, she stripped off her clothes already in a black bikini. Brad was already in navy blue swim trunks, I changed & returned. My trunks soild black. The cuts on Hunter's arms were completely healed, regardless the razor was made of Wolfsbane. Jerry & David were dunking on another, Brad & Hunter were having a make-out session on the other side of the pool. They pulled at each other's piercings. Hunter dunked Brad, & laughed.

"Ass," Hunter said brushing her hair away. I got in & swam around a bit, before settling by the side of the pool. "Jacoby, why are you just sittin' there? It's a nice day, swim have fun!" Hunter said to me. I wasn't going to argue, only cause Brad would have zero problem beating my ass. And I wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Nah' I'm fine here," I said. If Hunter were a wolf right now, her ears would fall flat, sad.

"Alright," she responded smiling fakely.

~10:00 P.M.~

~Normal POV~

Brad went back to his band, Hunter was no longer happy, just sad & hurt. Jacoby was pissed, though he managed not to drink, so drugs, or cut himself. He wanted to but, he didn't want to disappoint his band or Hunter. She sat in her room, drinking every minute of every day unless Brad was over, or Ethan. Jacoby was suppose to go check on Hunter, everyone watched her. Granted she couldn't get drunk, a buzzed shifter was worse. They could control they're shifting just not, they're emotions & actions so well.

"Dammit!" He heard Hunter. Next thing was hacking, & coughing. He pushed open the door, Hunter was in the bathroom hunched over the toilet. He saw her vomit up black fluid.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed. Hunter looked ar Jacoby, she was pale & sickly.

"The alcohol, someone's been spiking it with-" *throws up* "Wolfsbane. My body can't heal, it's trying that's what this is."

"Then, it's doing a horrible job," Jacoby said flatly. He didn't know how dire the situation was.

"I'm dying!" Hunter growled. She threw up more, she stood unstable. Jacoby threw an arm around her waist, & slung one of her arms over his shoulders. Jacoby didn't know she was so light, he half carried, half dragged her to the car. Tobin rested her head on his lap, her body draped over Jerry & Tony's legs. David in the passenger seat, he gave Jacoby directions.

~The Hospital~ 12:45 P.M.

Jacoby ran to the double doors, a nurse rushed to him.

"Poisoned, with Wolfsbane, she can't, heal," Jacoby panted. They watched as the doctors swarmed around their shifter, HIS shifter. The gurnee carried her away, this was Jacoby's fault. All his fault, HIS shifter was going to die because of his stupidity. After a half hour of waiting, the doctor came up to them.

"She's... stable... her heart is faint. She consumed a lot of Wolfsbane, how?"

"She started drinking a lot, she said someone spiked it," Tobin answered. The doctor nodded.

"Then, whoever did this, was trying to kill her. She's ingested more than ANY shifter I've seen, I'm sorry. She only has a two percent chance of living, we have no way of getting the Wolfsbane out her system." He left. Jacoby collasped, head in his hands crying. Tobin kneeled next to his friend.

"She'll survive... she's a fighter-"

"No she won't! I- I was drunk, I KNEW exactly what I was doing. B- but, I did it regardless. I- I just wanted to make her sick, the bottle fell over, I- she's gonna DIE because of me!" He said. Tobin was the only one the one that wasn't surprised. 

"When Brad leaves, go say what'cha need to say. This may be our last time, YOU'RE last time seeing her." Brad left & Jacoby hurried inside, he collasped besides the bed.

"Hunter, this is my fault. I poisoned you, I'm sorry." Jacoby cried.

"I know you did. I took you're advice, go die, you're a burden," Hunter said coughing. "If I die-"

"No you're not, I'm not letting you."

"Jacoby you are one, & one who isn't my mate. Only a shifter's mate can help us to heal- even in the most dire of injuries. Brad's not my mate, he tried helping me heal. He wanted to break it off, for my own good," Hunter said, her voice strained. Jacoby pulled at his hair, teeth clenched preventing a scream.

"You will NOT die. I won't let you. You're MINE. I'm YOURS, stop denying you're animal," Jacoby said. Hunter's eyes fluttered shut, the monitor bleeped, slower each time. 'She's dying,' Jacoby realized. He panicked & cupped her face, shaking her lightly. "Don't leave me, you can't leave me. I'll die without you. You're mine. Mine only. Please, you're my friend, you're my family- you're MY mate!" He pressed his lips to hers, hers were cold & quivering. The monitor flat lined, nurses rushed in, one ushering him out the door.

~One Hour Later~

Jacoby rolled off the seats, hitting the floor & shooting awake. Tobin & the guys were talking to the doctor, he pushed Jerry & Tony aside.

"She's weak. We thought we lost her at the twenty minute mark, whatever she thought about, helped her. Hunter my chose whether or not to stay here for observation or, go home. She chose home, you guys much watch her. What she eats & who handles it, if you find out who did this. Keep them FAR away from her, next time she may not be so lucky," the doctor nodded & left.

~Hunter's POV~

I was extremely weak, & extremely hungry. I was beyond mad with Jacoby but, I took his advice. Granted everyone knows you're not suppose to take advice from him. Tobin, David, Tony or Jerry handled my food. Making sure Jacoby stayed far from the kitchen. He didn't come near me, he felt bad.

"Here, we ordered like four pizzas," Tony said holding two boxes out to me.

"Guys, yes, I'm extremely hungry. But you don't force food on someone," I laughed teasingly. We all ate, lounging around in the hotelroom. Jacoby walked in, meeting no one's eyes. I had to doing this, I walked over to him. He looked at me confused & scared, the band fell silent.

"Yes?" He asked quiet, gaze dropping to the wood floor.

"I need to speak with you... private." I turned to Tobin & them. "You under ANY circumstance may not interrupt. No matter what, or who you hear. Understand?" I crossed my arms. I was in dragon form. They nodded. "Shaddix. Follow." He kept a safe distance from me. I closed & locked the bathroom door, I noticed Jacoby flinch.

"What is it you ask of me?" He asked in a whisper. Jacoby's eyes were full of fear but, I still saw want. I'll let my animal's have what it wants, when it wants.

"You. Sex. No strings attatched. Just sex. No emotion. No love. You can end it whenever you please. I won't mind." I said flatly. His eyes widened, & his mouth hung open slightly. "I will remain in my dragon form, that is if you agree. My animals needs you're conscent before screwing you. And trust me, my animal's likes it rough." Jacoby has been waiting for this moment but, I knew for a fact. She waited, sitting on the sink.

~Normal POV~

Jacoby had been waiting for this moment but, not like this. He liked the roughness but, he wanted love, passion for one another. But, of course him being a guy, he agreed regardless what his heart wanted.

"Yes." He said sealing the deal. Hunter smiled, she slipped off her wifebeater, & shorts. Jacoby stared at her, being in dragon form, she didn't have breast. He could care less, she did have a small patch of peach fuzz though. Hunter smirked at the human male's growing arousal. Jacoby stripped quickly, hesitating at his boxer briefs. Hunter's animal growled, her tail slipped under the material. She sliced through the fabric with her sharp spines, he was exposed.

"Well?" Hunter growled, she used her tail & yanked Jacoby against her. His throbbing erection jutting straight out, centimeters from her womanhood. "Do it!" He gripped her narrow, scaly hips & rammed into her. She moaned, he gasped she was so tight. He allowed her time to adjust to him. He realized something as he rammed into her.

"You're a virgin?" He asked shocked. She smirked & squirmed, causing him to gasp.

"I WAS a virgin. Just fuck me!" She hissed & pushed down. Jacoby went back to his hateful ways, he thrusted into her with abandonment. Both moaning & groaning, panting. Hunter leaned against Jacoby's swesty form, her legs tight around his waist. Her claws dug into his back, he bit back a scream by biting Hunter's neck. Right where shoulder & said neck meet. She growled & bit his neck, teeth puncturing in the skin, the bite would be there for months & eventually scar. Her eyes went wide, her orgasm hit her. Jacoby fucked her harder as her walls clenched around him. She shook, the pleasure was better then anything she ever experienced. She moaned Jacoby's name, he came, coating her. He gripped her shoulders, dragging blunt human fingers down her back. She did the same, leaving claw marks. Jacoby left angry red marks on her back that soon vanished, his wouldn't, for months. Also scarring.

"You bit me!" Jacoby growled looking in the mirror. He checked his back, covered in deep & light claw, & puncture wounds. Hunter was pacing around the bathroom, fuck, she shouldn't have allowed it. She pulled at her mane.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit fuck. Fuck shit. Dammit!" She cursed. Jacoby looked worried.

"Did you accidentally turn me!" He asked frantic. She looked at him.

"Worse," she said sullen.

"What could be worse than being a shifter?"

"Being ones mate. We, YOU sealed the deal. The bite was just marking you, but, the fucking sex. Shit!" She was hysterical. Jacoby realized their actions.

"Sex, after marking. Sex seals the deal, mating. We're bonded-" the words were caught in Jacoby's throat.

"Forever. For life." Hunter sobbed. "I'm sorry!" Jacoby collasped, tears streaking his face. "I'm sorry, I know you want me dead. I didn't mean to ruin you're life." Jacoby hugged her.

"I'm not crying because, I'm mad, I'm crying because, I'm happy. I found my mate. Someone like ME can have someone as perfect as YOU!" He cupped her face, she was human again. He smashed his lips to hers, she kissed back. Still crying & shaking but, she kissed back...

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, I would appreciate it!


End file.
